


Алые пятна

by Kress



Series: ЗемлячЪ&Бэлла [2]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Russian Revolution RPF, Исторические личности, Солнечный удар (2014)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Jealousy, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Да, она была хороша. Даже после всего, что с ней произошло. У неё был такой румянец – нездоровый, чахоточный, конечно, но всё равно…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алые пятна

Уже стемнело. Я рассматриваю фотографию при свете лампы, и время от времени тень Землячки, расхаживающей передо мной туда-сюда, падает на лицо то одной, то другой из шести изображённых на ней женщин. Они в странных белых одеждах, напоминающих не то ночные рубашки, не то форму сестёр милосердия. Очень непривычно видеть Землячку такой: я сразу и не вспомню, когда она надевала при мне что-то, кроме своей кожанки.  
\- Залкинд, - медленно разбираю я причудливый шрифт.  
Землячка издаёт невнятный возглас.  
\- Биценко…  
\- Воображала, что всё знает лучше всех.  
\- Фиалка…  
\- Фиалка и есть! Нежный цветочек!  
\- Измайлович…  
\- Дворянка. Страшная собственница.  
\- Спиридонова… - я снова соотношу подпись и изображение. - О! Сама Спиридонова!  
Землячка фыркает и неожиданно распаляется.  
\- Тьфу, тоже мне! Святая великомученица! Героиня! Борец за народное счастье! Ну и что же такого выдающегося она совершила? Стреляла в Луженовского – поди, и револьвер-то никогда раньше не держала! А потом драматически воздела руки с криком «Расстреливайте меня!» - ни дать ни взять актриса на подмостках!  
\- Хм, - осторожно говорю я. Такие подробности по делу Спиридоновой мне не известны.  
\- На неё не обращали внимания, - выразительно и чётко произносит Землячка. – Никто не понял, что убийца – хорошенькая гимназистка! Она могла скрыться, чтобы потом сделать ещё что-нибудь полезное. А что вместо этого? «Расстреливайте меня!» - и револьвер к виску! Что это за романтическое стремление к смерти? Что за вопиющий, бьющий через край эгоизм? «Мы не можем думать о себе!» - постоянно повторяла она, но о чём же она думала тогда на перроне?!  
А о чём думаю я, слушая эти обличительные речи? Увы, приходится признать: я зацепилась за слово «хорошенькая» и, видимо, произношу его вслух, потому что Землячка, как всегда внезапно, гаснет и отвечает устало и как-то опустошённо:  
\- Да, она была хороша. Даже после всего, что с ней произошло. У неё был такой румянец – нездоровый, чахоточный, конечно, но всё равно… - остановившись посреди комнаты, она рассеянно проводит кончиками пальцев по своей щеке.  
У меня зарождаются подозрения.  
\- Так ты… э-э… близко её знала?  
Землячка дёргает плечом.  
\- Близко, но плохо. Да и кто её хорошо знал?.. Разве что Измайлович, - после небольшой паузы она снова фыркает. – Хотя где уж там! Иначе не звала бы её Марусей. Ты посмотри, посмотри на неё! – Землячка с такой силой тычет пальцем в лицо Спиридоновой, что я чуть не роняю фотографию. – Ну и какая же она Маруся?!  
\- У неё очки, как у тебя, - зачем-то говорю я. – Или наоборот?  
Землячка молчит. Молчит так долго, что я окликаю её:  
\- Роза?  
\- Слушайте, товарищ… Кун! – она выплёвывает мою фамилию, как будто это самая горькая пилюля на свете, но, к моему удивлению, пламя из этой искры не разгорается. – Бэлла, у тебя какая-то поразительная способность откапывать темы, которые я вообще не хочу обсуждать! Где ты взяла эту фотографию?  
\- Какая разница, - пожимаю плечами я. – А тему ужина ты хочешь обсудить?

Обычно по ночам Землячка не стесняется шептать, а то и выкрикивать моё имя, но сегодня она молчит. И лишь когда в порыве страсти мне достаются несколько пощёчин, я понимаю: сейчас у меня, как у Спиридоновой, полыхают на лице алые пятна.


End file.
